


Serious Questions

by shinyhill



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyhill/pseuds/shinyhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... I posted this on tumblr, but despite reblogs I haven't had any replies - wondering if I can hope for any here...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious Questions

Hey everyone! So, I have been trying to keep track of my stats on AO3, and I've noticed that the fics that have the highest kudos/hits ratio are the fluffy sweet ones with no smut, and that are rated G or not much higher. So...is that what my followers want more of? I also had the most fun writing those fics btw. 

I would love your opinions on this, because I was kind of under the impression at first that smutty fics did best, but that's not gelling with my stats. Any suggestions on what you like in fics would be really appreciated! Preferred characters, pairings, whether you prefer modern AU's or ones that stay close to canon...

Also, I'm working on a 'real' story for Nanowrimo, which I've got some good ideas for, but responses from here will be taken into account for it too. Love you all!!

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, please feel free to bribe me for more by donating towards a cup of coffee! https://ko-fi.com/A20836M (also please feel free to request anything at my tumblr - shinyhill.tumblr.com!


End file.
